1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing, and more particularly, to a sock especially adapted to be water resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot socks is well known in the clothing art. It is also known to provide socks which try to remove wetness (perspiration) away from the foot (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,007 which discloses a moisture management sock with its toe and heel portions knit predominately, or entirely, of hydrophilic yarn while the instep portion is knit of hydrophobic yarn so that moisture absorbed from the wearer's foot by the hydrophilic yarn is transferred by wicking action into the hydrophobic yarn in the instep portion to be evaporated). Other examples of socks are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,566; 3,562,818; 4,15 1,660; 4,194,249; and 4,255,949.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be known to provide socks intended to remove wetness from feet, the provision of a simple and cost effective sock for keeping wetness from reaching the foot while allowing the foot to breathe is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a sock which may be used by individuals in inclement weather to keep their feet both warm and dry. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique water resistant sock of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.